


Afternoon Cuddles (Oneshot)

by That_one_dog_simp20



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Cuddling, Siblings, let’s hope this isn’t bad lmao, this is literally my first work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_dog_simp20/pseuds/That_one_dog_simp20
Summary: My first work soo..Basically AU where Donald and Goofy are married, and adopted Webby and LenaWebby just wants to hug her older siblings.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Goofy, Drake Mallard & Launchpad McQuack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Max Goof & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Afternoon Cuddles (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so nervous omg

They had just gotten back from another adventure, something about voodoo and all that. Webby hand wanted nothing more other than to run into her older sister and brother-in-law’s arms and go to sleep. But first she had to find them. 

Leaving the others in the dust, she sped inside the mansion and got to work. First she checked the living room, but only seeing Launchpad and Drake watching their soap opera. ‘Nothing unusual there.’  
She runs off once again, not noticing the couple’s confusion to her quick appearance.

She checked HD and L’s room, once again, no dice. Only Violet was in there and she was doing what looked like... meditating? She’d have to ask later.

•••

Webby was starting to get irritated, she couldn’t find Max or Lena anywhere in the mansion. She took a second and to think about where she had looked, and where she hasn’t. “I’ve looked top from bottom, and I know this place like the back of my hand! Where in this house have i not looked!?”

She realized something, she had only been looking inside the mansion! She forgot the garden!  
Scolding herself for forgetting something she walked past on her way inside, she ran back to where she walked in. 

Kicking the doors open, low and behold, there they were. Lena playing on her tablet sitting next to Max who was taking a nap, Webby sent Lena a small smile when she looked up. Lena watched confused as Webby backed inside. ‘What is she doing?’ She got her answer soon enough when the smaller duck sprinted back outside, leaped off the staircase, and launched herself at Max who looked asleep. 

Webby did not expect Max to catch her before she landed, but she also didn’t expect him to go right back to sleep the second after. She looked at Lena in confusion who in return shrugged, them went back to reading something. No matter, for now, the Webby shall reap her reward.


End file.
